Romances in many shapes and sizes
by L i i i y x 3
Summary: If Karin can handle many things, maybe she can handle a new loop. Romances can come in many shapes and sizes. Her shape and size would be Kazune-kun. Hopefully she can handle his new thoughts. KXK
1. Chapter 1: Realization

Hello, Hello, Hello...

It's me, the weirdo. God I'm so bored.

Get ready to be laughed, or whatever. :()

I like boxes.

I swear this is totally random.

You know, I'm gonna keep talking... Just go ahead and read.

-Talks to self-

The morning has come and everyone is waking up. Birds are chirping, people are throwing up, and Karin is still in bed. Kazune, however has to wake her up for school circumstances. School sucks, stay in bed kids. I sure as hell don't like it. Follow me as an example. Lol, as so on! Kazune yells, Karin groans. Then he barges in.

"GET YOUR ASS UP!"

"YOUR MAMA!"

"YOUR DADDY!"

"YOUR DADDY'S MAMA!"

"Whatever, just get up."

Kazune pulls the covers and Karin is exposed. He stares at her, then pushes her to get up. Karin looks at him with anger but as in funny expressions, you can think it up.

"Go away... I'm not in the mood for a japanese kung fu batlle..."

"What the hell are you talking about, get up. It's time to get ready for school."

"No. I deny listening to a man. Go get Himeka-chan."

-sigh- "Fine, but you better get up."

"Feh, I didn't think you'd actually do it." Karin makes a sly expression of disbelief. Utterly making Kazune-kun angry. You know people say like 'Blonde boy' or 'Blue Orbs' I'm all like WhAt The FUVVK. Hmm... But I still read it.

"God, I swear girls. Girls and girls and this and that and whatever and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." -and whatever else he says about girls.-

"Boys are STUUUUUUUUUUUPIDDDD." -long pause- SHE'S SO DAM RIGHT!! I swear, myself. I'm in this class and all they talk about is there body parts.

Himeka pops in. POP! I like pop. Whenever I drink it, it hurts a lot. But I drink it a lot. So I cry.

It's like smoking or something.

"Hey... Let's get ready now." She smiled, I swear she's creepy. I think in book 4 or something she's all like no need to get all snippy...

"Alright, Alright."

They get ready, they get dressed, I like chicken breast, and so a pest. Kazune-kun, Karin, Micchi, Miyon, Yuuki, Himeka, Teacher, Girl, Boy, Kazune-Z, Girl, Boy. All arrived in the room. And SOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoO A conversation.

"SOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-" Micchi continues, until blocked by Kazune-kun

"WHAT!?"

"Hanazono-san, can we go on a date this SAT-ER-DAY"

Making poses while saying the syllables of Saturday. Kazune-kun twitches hearing the word but Karin blushes which makes him angrier.

"Well-" While Karin was going to say, YES. Kazune-kun blocks in again, jealous and angry. And so Glares at Micchi, he backs off. While leaving Karin confused.

"SO KARIN! O v O" Kazune-kun utterly unable to think of something to say.

"What?" -Sparkle, sparkle, smile, smile, and some more sparkle, sparkle-

"..." Turns around and puts Himeka in front of her, making a sign to cover for him while he runs from the conversation. -some girl talk about lip gloss and accessories- Even tho I'M A GIRL. Don't be surprised. Well only girls read this manga. Yeah...

"Nishkiori, how do you say such bold things?" Kazune-kun sighs in relief.

"I just say it I guess. It's all about openning your mind."

"Really?"

"You wanna try it?" Micchi offered.

"I guess."

Micchi suddenly grabbed his head while it was bent over. Surprised, Kazune-kun eyes were wide open.

"Okay now think about all the things you've ever wanted to do to and with Hanazono-san."

Everything he wanted to do and with her? Everything suddenly came all at once. Kiss her, hug her, be with her, for her to smile at me. He realized how much he loves her, not how much he likes her. But it all suddenly came. His jealousy is powerful when he sees her with other men. He'll scream if shes with someone else. I love this girl. I can't let anyone else have her, but if I let all these feelings out. I will scare everyone. I can't scare her either. I need to hide. I need to be hidden. Kazune-kun's eyes were wide but then, they suddenly closed. He put his hands on his head. And crutched downwards.

"Kazune-kun?"

He soon got up and wide eyed.

"Nishkiori, I can't do it. I'll scare everyone. I can't."

Micchi surprised, he didn't this would effect him so much. Micchi shaked his head and saw Kazune-kuns eyes. Nows not the time he thought. He grabbed Kazune-kun and made him calm down.

WAIT A MINUTE! I KNOW IM RUINING THE MOMENT BUT I SUDDENLY MADE THIS A ROMANTIC DRAMA! OvO IM SORRY, but i bet you like it. BUT THEN AGAIN I JUST RUINED THE MOMENT! OvO IM SORRY! Let's continue. :)

Karin however was watching this. She was worried, so she decided herself to talk to Kazune-kun. AGAIN.

MAKE HIM FEEL DAM BETTER FOR BEING SO DURN DEPRESSED AND SURPRISED AND WHATEVER!

END CHAPTER OvO. I told I'm so random. :) I'm laughing at my own story.

At first its like HAHA then its like Ho ho and then its like Sob Sob. TT lol anyways review? OO


	2. Chapter 2: WHOA!

OMG, OMG, OMG.

TMAO

TYPING MY ASS OFF

I wanted to write a fanfiction again cause I noticed I WAS GETTING OLD!  
I was like NOOOOOO! MUST. BECOME. POPULAR. AGAIN.

Enjoy? :O

OvO

"I LOVE YOU KARIN!"

No, I'm just kidding. APRIL FOOLS! Oh, wait it isn't April first yet. Whatever, As so on Karin was gonna talk to Kazune-kun about what happened.

"Kazune-kun?"

Kazune-kun shuttered in shock. But thought about all that happened and couldn't face her with all he just thought. He avoided her and looked away. Karin frowned and grabbed his shoulder. He blushed and became scared of himself. Soon swatted her hand away. Karin surprised and with a hurt look on her face.

"I... I..." He ran away to the bathroom. Karin stood there in shock, it's the first time he's ever acted like this. But soon found out he went home before her at the end of school. Himeka seemed worried too. Karin suggested he was in the basement and will speak again with him later. See if he feels better.

"I can't believe I did that to her. What's wrong with me? I have to get it together." He smacks his face and suddenly made a firm face. Karin suddenly appeared at the door way and surprised him. He suddenly makes weird faces, like a A,E,I,O,U moment. Karin comes closer but with a worried face.

Suddenly feeling bad and feeling the urg to hug her, he slaps his arms and face and turns around. A,E,I,O,U! Lol, Kazune-kun wanted to apologize at the moment but Karin suddenly rubbed his hair.

"If there's something wrong let me know." She looked at him apathethic. He wanted to hug her so badly, but couldnt. SEE?! It's just like me a pepsi. You gotta have it! BUT IT HURTS!

"Karin, Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." He suddenly grabbed her, and looked at her straight forward but then turned away.

"I don't know but I can't control myself right now. I might do something to yo-" Suddenly cutting him self off. He let her go. Realizing what he was about to say, Karin looked at him but couldnt hear what he said at the last part. So he was safe. Lucky basterd.

"Karin..." He couldn't stand it anymore he just had to hug her. I couldn't stand it anymore I just had to have some COKE! O-O He soon grasped her tightly, she couldn't move. He caged her, and he was so much bigger then her. I mean comeon! THEY LOOK ABOUT THE SAME DAM HEIGHT!

Kazune-kun! Karin thought. He moved his arms all around her. He couldn't stop. Man, I would I want some pepsi right now... Karin in the middle of the cage was all freakin OUT! I'd be like Holy Shit, Holy Shit, Holy Shit. OMGAHaHahAHahAh

"Karin..."

"Um... Kazune-kun?"

SUDDENLY SHER-BAMAWAM! He suddenly realized what he was doing, what he was doing to HER. He pushed away and smile in a way that looked like sad.

"OvO IM SORRY! PLEASE FORGET THIS! _karin..._" His voice was changing volume, and he was obviously blushing. Karin looked at him and froze, couldn't speak or describe what just had happened to her. Utterly shocked at the same time, she left the room. Kazune-kun covered his mouth. He knew he had to recover from his Sudden shockegddisofnisdbfoisdfiodbso. Lol, A E I O U! I LIKE VIVA LA VIDA! OvO BLAUGH!

KARIN!!KOEMDSDSNODBNOISBDIOBSO Okay, back to the real world. I wasn't thinking there.

AND SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Kazune-kun calmed down and finally became up guard again ERRRRRRRRRRR A DURRRRRRR Sometimes I wanna Cmao - Cry my ass off. And sometimes Pmao, Pepsi my ass off.

Lol, back to the FAN FACTION YO YO YO YO YOvO.

"Okay! Just forget the hug Karin! HE SAID TO DO SO!" Karin was like whoa, then she was like whoa, then she went to the moon and she was like whoa. Okay that part didn't happen but yeah.

"Think, sob, think, reason, think, understand."

"OKAY I got it, He just needed a hug! Awww." Lol, yeah... feeling around you sure can be a hug! OvO Anyways Karin soon understood but still felt nervous about it. Kazune-kun on the other hand...

"How... How could I do that? Now she's going to avoid me... I don't want that. I think... yeah. At least I'm calm and on my guard now." -sigh- He looked to the side and soon realized how hungry he was.

Himeka-chan wasn't cooking so he had to make it himself. ANOTHER SIGH! God stupid Himeka won't even cook.

"HUM" Starting to cook, Karin smelled this and she was hungry too. She came down and noticed Kazune-kun cooking and so he noticed her too. They both turned around. He flipped his whatever he's cooking. And she wanted to eat so BADLY!

GRUMBLE

Kazune chuckled and started walking towards her.

"Look, I know your hungry I'll just cook again. Eat it." He smiled very calm and handed her a plate full of food which looked abosulotely... DELICOUS. OMGAH! :O I WANT SOME TOO! Karin blushed and went to the table, while Kazune-kun was cooking some more Karin ate the food. Silence was held in the room. He glanced at her and she was eatting slowly. He knew he was the cause, finally finishing he sat in front of her. More silence, awkward... Karin started to cry cause the food was too spicy. -KAZUNE-KUN LIKES SPICY FOOD?!- OvO AHHHHHH! Kazune-kun noticed this and realized he always cooks something spicy for himself.

"Karin... Sorry. I always make spicy food for my self." He walked over and grabbed and tissue. Wiping her tears his face wasn't what it usually was. It looked worried and guilty. Karin grabbed his hand. His eyes widened.

"Thank you Kazune-kun, but I want you to feel better too."

She smiled, he blushed. He then made a calm face and grabbed her hand over his. Karin blushed more then he did and soon he came closer to her face.

_**-flick-**_

"Gotcha'! ...It's okay, I'm fine. Don't be such a worry wart, kay?"

He grinned at her and she smiled. Everything seemed back to normal. And so everything was?

END Dude I love typing fanfictions now. Although I might get bored and stop. :) I think I might redo-redo my old story. But I gotta get rid of some stuff before I do this. Anyways! Hope you liked it? Please don't hate. :D Review :O


	3. Chapter 3: Ow? Ovo

Hello?

I dono, suddenly this was a comedy.  
Then a drama, then a romance.

I think I like that combination don't you?

Let's continue.

Karin and Kazune were okay, Himeka was fine. Micchi was being an idiot again. And so everything seemed fine. But where was KI-RIIIII-O in all of this? No where. That's it! No where. I don't count on that stupid guy coming in. Maybe sometimes but yar. Oh I wanna add him in this part and then- Oh lemme type this into the story yes?

"Karin, get up it's time for school."

"I don't feel like it"

-he laughs-

"You dork. Hurry up." His face was soft and his eyes were gazed. I don't count on saying BLUE ORBS! OvO I HAVE HAZEL ORBS! ISN'T THAT EXCITING?! HUH?! YEAH?! I THOUGHT SO!

"Fine, fine. Just lemme get dressed."

Once he leaves, she has been in her room for 30 minutes. Worried he came in the room immediatly.

"Karin?!"

Surprised he finds her in her bed deep in sleep. Wondering why she still sleeps he realizes she probably couldn't sleep last night for some reason what so ever. TELL-EH-KAH-NE-SESSSSSSSS I guess? :)

"Karin. Get up."

"...Z...Z...z...Z"

She's totally not gonna get up. -sigh- I'm too tired to think. ...I think, I'll let her stay. I can't handle this right now. He soon left the room, leaving Karin home. Sleeping La la la Four hours later... (Dang! That girl can sleep!) Karin awoke to find her alone in the house.

"Huh? I'm here? Alone? Well Q-chans here but he barely shows up."

Karin grinned. But noticed a small note.

'Dear Karin,

You are now awake by now, yes?

Well since I've let you stay home.

You must clean around the house.

That is all.

Sincerely,

Kazune Kujyou

P.S. I'm not gonna leave you there for no reason.

Karin became annoyed. But then sighed. She decided to listen since she got to stay home. Cleaning around everyplace. She forgot the basement. So on, she headed down and cleaned. (How'd she open the locks?)

"Wow, how dusty."

It should be time that Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan come home. (Notice she says 'Kazune-kun' first.)

"I forgot about all the books down here. Better start."

She started at the bottom, soon started to head for the top.

"Ugh, heights..."

Hey, I HATE HEIGHTS TOO! Reaching for books and dusting them, suddenly the ladder she is currently on wiggles. It's so dam old that it breaks with her on it. (Tee hee Karin you fatty)

Karin falls to the ground with several scratches and a broken arm and ankle. DAM THAT'S GOTTA HURT! CMAO! lol. :) Karin grew tears in her eyes as she tried to drag herself to the table.

"Holy... -pain- CRAP!" (CRAPPERS!)

Kazune-kun who finally reached home noticed the door to the basement was open. He soon found Karin on the chair putting on bandages.

"Karin?! What happened?!"

"Oh! Hey Kazune-kun! I... uh... was cleaning like you said and I decided to dust around so I was cleaning the book shelves and I fell. But I'm fine now."

Blood was still on her alittle bit, but looking at the scene the ladder seemed half broken. Whoa. O-O

THATS A TALL CEILING! Suddenly he noticed that she was only using her left arm for the bandages.

"Karin."

He grabbed her right arm. She winced.

"I SWEAR! ALL YOU DO IS MAKE ME EXTREMELY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" -OvO"-

His head was faced down. She couldn't tell what his expression was. But she knew he was worried sick about her. Suddenly he grabbed her left ankle. Ouch! He finds out fast!

"I knew it."

He then sounded angry and worried at the same time. Suddenly, (OMG AGAIN WITH THE SUDDENLY WHAT ELSE YOU GONNA DO?!) he picked her up. And put her in her bed.

He walked out and returned with first aid. Pulling off the previous bandages (cause they were put on totally wrong by her left hand) and replaced them on right. Then he grabbed her ankle and looked up straight at her.

"Karin, do you like going to the docter?"

"No! Please!"

"Okay, Okay. Then please stay still."

He put his hands in a certain position around her ankle. And then quickly flicked his arms around and put the bones in the right places.

"Ow..!" Karin started to cry. He made a really worried face but started to wrap her ankle.

"Karin, don't ever do that again. Please."

Karin looked at him while he was still wrapping her ankle. Then starting at her arm. Silence was still there and Karin was blushing a bit.

"Thank you, Kazune-kun."

_**-CRACK-**_ He cracked her bones to the right places again. Karin cried even more. I MEAN COME ON! OW! Kazune-kun wiped her tears when he finally finished.

"I'm sorry, I'm the one who told you to clean in the first place."

Karin giggled.

"It's okay, although I cried this wasn't the worst."

END This chapter is too long. :( ITS GOOTA GO. YOU KNOW HOW LAZY I WAS  
I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Anyways, wait for the next chappy! REVIEW! DONT HATE! APPRECIATE!


	4. Chapter 4: Hot SPRINGERS! OwO

Type, type.

TMAO WOOT

-smirk-

CANDY!  
SODA! OvO

After Karin's ingury and Kazune-kun's whateverness-ness. They were all better and happy! Not.

As so on. School was going to start.

"GOOD MORNING!"

Karin seemed some what happy also a little jumpy... TEE HEE MARRY POPPINS! Anyway...

"HI HANAZONO-SAN!" Micchi hugged her and crushed her as if she were a piece of bread. (I like bread. OH NO! POOR BREAD! I'm gonna start calling Karin bread. :3)

"Oh! Hanazono-san, I'm so glad your better."

Crushing bread so much. Himeka came in the picture and helped bread escape. Lol, I'm actually calling her bread.

"Thanks so much Himeka-chan..." Kar--n Bread! Was panting a lot since Micchi was crushing her to death.

"Whoa, Karin-chan are you okay?"

"I'm... f-fine..." -cough- Dam boy! That must've been some hug.

"Are you serious? Your face is clearly pale."

Kazune-kun commented her half-death position. Bread after a while recovered. (Lol, Bread.)

"Feh, Kazune-kun. Your nothing but a boy. Girls can wistand more stuff more then you think."

"What a lie. Like I said. Your face was clearly pale."

"NO IT WASN'T! I... JUST... PAINTED IT! O-o"

"Hesitation."

"GAH! grrr...hisss..." (or whatever, dog or cat is fine.)

Karin-Bread, (Gotta stop calling her bread...) stomped over to her desk. Kazune-kun laughed quietly and went to his desk too. Tee hee, I like the sound of my typing. **Clack, clack, clack,** clackity, clack.

My god this is only a page so far. Lemme continue. YAWN. Class ended and blah blah blah...

"Hey! YoU GUYS!"

Micchi danced and pranced over to the group. Everyone stared and waited for what he wanted.

"YOU GuYS! LETS-GO-TO-A-HOT-SPRING!"

He danced and pranced some more. Everyone agreed, I guess.

"Ah... A hot spring would be so relaxing right now."

Everyone awwed and oohed. Everyone seemed excited and the hot spring weekend would begin.

"OMG! :O HOT SPRINGS!"

"Well, A durr."

Kazune-kun smirked while Karin became pissed. I always wondered what a hot spring was like.

STUPID AMERICA AND NO HOT SPRINGS! Anyways...

"Come on everyone. Let's go inside."

"Okay."

Everything was casual, the way they spoke. The way everyone acted. Seemed... Normal!

"Ahh... This feels nice..."

"Sure does Karin."

Miyon, Himeka and Karin were all together. The place is great. I wanna go too...

"Hey, Hey, you guys wanna go to the mixed bath? It's outside..."

"NooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO-" So Karin continues. I swear I have a hobbie of writing this way. Everyone stares for awhile while Karin continues to say No. SUDDENLY! Miyon cuts her off.

"My god. What's so wrong about that?"

"YOUR MAMAS WHAT SO WRONG ABOUT THAT!"

Ouch. I think that hurt my feelings too.

"Wait, wait. Sorry, I'm just not thinking..."

"...Apology accepted. But then again, what's so wrong about that?"

"ERRRR..."

"Errrr?"

Himeka just sat and watched while Karin continued to say Errr...

"What is it?!"

"Errrrr... No. I'm just kidding. I just don't wanna go out and find boys out there."

"Ooooohh..." (Which is pretty obvious.)

"!"

"What?"

"Let's just go anyway."

"WHAT?! Why?"

"I DARE YOU TOO!"

"Erg... What do I get?"

"Umm... Errr... (Here we go again.)"

"What?!"

"Accessories?"

"Um... Err... (My god. Here we go AGAIN.)"

"Well?"

"I ACCEPT!"

"YAY!"

They head to the door finding?

END! Gotta stop. Anyways. Thanks for the reviews. Finally? I've been waiting for YEARS. Just kidding, I'm not that bad.

To my first 3 reviewers...

**kasumikaku:** Thanks for the APPRECIATION! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! (That's what it means to me.)

**Kaitlynn416:** I'm not a beginner, but love it that you said I did a awesome job.

**BattiHatti:** I came along ALONGGG time ago! I'm in your favorite authors. (I saw so. :3)

I just felt like saying this. :) Thanks anyway, YALL.


	5. Chapter 5: Tee hee! X3

Wow, finally updated? :0

OMG CLICK MY HOMEPAGE. :3

I have pretty pictures... ovO

Anyway, here we GO!

OMG WHO DID THEY FIND!? OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! I MEAN **I** DON'T EVEN KNOW WHOS THERE! BLAUGH! OMGOMGOGMOGMOG! Okay... Calm down... And so. They open the door to find- Miyon identifys whose in there first, so she pushes Karin in and locks the door quickly. (And so they find a mermaid. -smirk- Lol, Jk.)

"What?! MIYON! YOU LITTLE-"

"Huh...?"

Karin gulped. And noticed that very familiar voice. But it wasn't acting the same. It sounded drowzy and drunk. Karin turned around slowly and noticed a drowzy Kazune-kun looking at her. Putting his chin on the edge of the spring.

"...?! K-K-Kazune-kun! What are you doing h-h-here?!"

"Er... Karin...? What a Ka-we-ke-DINK! Ha..."

Lol, he started sinking in the spring with bubbles appearing to the top of the surface.

"GAH! Kazune-kun! I know your being all weird and all but please don't drown like an idiot."

Karin started pulling him up. Kazune-kun looked up at her with such a flushed face he just stared at her for awhile. Karin pulled him up and just put him on the floor. Since the door was locked all she could do was go and relax for awhile. And also kept in mind Kazune was there.

"Karin... Have I been making you feel weird lately...?"

"...?!"

"Because... your Karin... and I can't help but worry about you... and your so soft and stuff..."

"Wha-?!"

Kazune-kun suddenly put his arms around her neck.

"K-K-K-!"

"Aww... your blushing... Ha..."

His hands slipped down to her waist. Then he gripped her waist tightly.

"Wha?! What are you doing?!"

Karin started squirming, he squeezed tighter. Karin now couldn't move one bit.

"Karin, I asked you already... Have I been making you feel weird lately...?"

I think that's happening right now, but according to his brain, his brain cells can't handle Sake. (Jap. Beer or something.)

"Y-Y-Yes! Please let me go!"

"...Why...?"

He made a frown and still held on, Karin was blushing like mad.

'_Argh this is all Miyons fault..._'

"Hm...?"

"N-Nothing!"

Currently there condition was flaily high. How you should picture this is like, them in towels and Karin is on his lap while holding her waist against the edge of the spring.

"..."

Karin didn't wanna talk and Kazune-kun was now leaning his head on her back.

"...!?"

Karin turned around and noticed Kazune-kun fell asleep. Her eyes widened but then took his arms off her. Then dragged him out of the hot spring and woke him up.

"Kazune-kun, you can't just fall asleep in a hot spring..."

"H-Huh? Karin..? Where am I?"

"Huh? What do you mean "Where am I?!" YOU WERE-!"

Karin was to embarrassed to speak of what happened. Kazune however looked up at her confused.

"Karin? What happened?"

He looked suspicious and very straight forward. Suddenly being aware of that they were both half naked, Karin blushed some more.

"It's nothing!"

Karin ran to the girls side of the hot spring and tried openning the door. It was still locked.

"MIYON! OPEN UP!"

She knocked but no sound. Kazune-kun walked towards her, confused.

"Karin, are you okay? Your acting strange."

"SAME GOES FOR YOU 'CAUSE--! ER-- Nevermind!"

Karin kept on trying to open the door, it wouldn't open. Although her blabber mouth was causing suspicion.

"ARGH! OH MY GAWD!! OPEN!!"

Karin now was clearly pissed. Kazune-kun just stood there staring at her at how dumb she was acting.

"THATS IT!"

"...?"

Karin quickly grabbed a towel around the corner and wiped her hands and the knob. Quickly she grabbed it with both of her hands and pulled it down with all her strength. (And she broke the lock...)

"...! Karin! What are you doing?!"

"Getting out of here. -smirk-"

Karin opened the door and left. Leaving a sly smile on her face. Kazune-kun laughed.

"How weird can she get?"

END! It's like late and stuff. YO! YO! Click my homeypagey. I have pretty pictures... ovO

I have a S.A based on one shot in my stories. More stories will be coming up. But currently I've been kinda busy. School is going to begin soon... --" Thanks for the reviews. :3


	6. ExChapter 6: Other Comedys

Okay, This will be a comedy chapter.

Prepare to blow your heads off.

Or yeah. I'm not paying for your operation.

I dono, hopefully this is funny to you. :)

Karin, Micchi, Himeka, Girl, Boy, Man, Woman, Old Woman, Old Man, Waiter, Manager, Boss, and other random people were all at the hotsprings. (For some reason I like doing this a lot.) And food had just arrived.

"Food..."

Karin's eyes sparkled at the food. And so did everyone elses. And so did mine, and so did yours. And so did his and hers. And so did his, hers, his, hers, his. Did I mention "and so did everyone elses?"

"THATS A LOT OF NUTS!"

Everyone startles and turns around to find some random dirty man in the corner of the room.

"Um. Ew."

Then everyone spots a little boy and a mom out the window.

"I want a POKEMON GAME!"

"**You'll get a sonic game and you'll like it!**"

Everyone is just completely out of order from all the stuff going on during there dinner. Karin and Kazune go to their rooms looking for a change of clothes to go out. Kazune secretly invited Karin to go on a date with him. So they decided to head out while everyone was distracted.

"Hey Kazune-kun!"

"Oh hey, Karin."

They both smiled happily... AW WHAT THE FUVVK. Awww... Pretty birds and rainbows... You think romances always end that way?! HUH?! YEAH?! WELL YOUR WRONG! FREAKIN WRONG! AUGH! IAONIODBISODBIOBIAB! LOVE IS GRAND! IS'N IT?!

Woah. Calm down. Anyway...

"Kazune-kun, can we go get ice cream?"

"Sure."

They walked casually. Karin seemed cheerful and they seemed normal and not even flustered. :3

And so they arrived at the ice cream shoppe.

"Which flavor...- ...!"

"What?"

"I um... Forgot my wallet... Oh! I got enough for one!"

"Um... great job Kazune-kun, which flavor shall we get?"

"Er... Mint?"

"Okay. :)"

Aw... AW!! AWWWWWWWW...UGHHHHHHH...! Anyways Karin and Kazune shared the icecream while walking back to get his wallet.

"Mmm..." (I love mint.)

"Do you really like ice cream that much? This is also including eel bread..."

"Yes! Although Kazune-kun is the opposite of icecream... So chaunivist and rude to girls."

(She's joking.)

"What?! I say this because you deserve it for being a slob most of the times."

(He took it seriously. **Idiot.**)

"Hah..?!"

Karin gave off a ugly glare to Kazune-kun which gave him a deadly vibe. LOL.

(If you have read any other manga such as Special A then you kinda know what she looks like.)

"Feh. Micchi is nicer to me then you are."

"What?! Are there other **BUGS** in your LIFE?!"

(Although he hates bugs.)

"Wtf. What are you--"

SUDDENLY A ICECREAM FELL FROM THE SKY AND LANDED RIGHT BETWEEN THEM!

AND IT HAPPENED TO BE HONEY FLAVORED!

"...!? What the--"

THEN BEES CAME OUT OF NO WHERE! WHO-A!

"Um... Bees?"

Karin glances at Kazune-kun who has just fainted from all of bees surrounding the ice cream.

(Bees can like ice cream too.)

"Ugh... Kazune-kun..."

While Karin walked towards Kazune-kun... SUDDENLY!! A BEAR COMES OUT A NO WERE!

"EEEK!"

Kazune wakes up from her scream and notices the bear. But then notices Karin has fainted right after he woke up. But THEN NOTICES! That the bear is just fighting with the bees for the ice cream.  
(ICE CREAM! I'LL JUMP IN BETWEEN A BEAR AND BEES IF I HAVE TO GET IT!) **Yeah right.**

"Geez this girl."

He walks towards her and picks her up. Looks at her and then looks straight forward. Karin soon after wakes up with Kazune carrying her.

"EEEEEK!"

"?! AAAAH!"

"EEEEEK!"

"AAAAH!"

"EEEEK!"

"AHHHH!"

"EEK!"

"AH!"

After awhile they stop but Kazune was still holding her.

"Ak!"

Kazune drops Karin all of a sudden and Karin falls to the ground unexpectedly.

"Ow! HEY!"

"Um... Sorry!"

He runs back home by himself embarrsed. Karin however is left pissed.

"HEY! WHO LEAVES A GIRL ON THE GROUND LIKE THIS!?"

(**Everybody.**)

END! DONT YOU JUST LOVE ME!? YOU BETTER! ADFNSOIBFIOBSIOADHIOHAOI!  
REVIEW! LATERS! XD


	7. Chapter 7: I Thought

Err... Hello...

SCHOOL IS HARD! OMGAHH!!! IAOSIOABDIOBIDO

Btw. That Comedy chapter was a extra, so I'm continuing from where I started.

Anyways..., Let's continue BOI!

As we continue Karin was changing into her robe. After saying something to Kazune he walks back doing the same thing. (**"How weird can she get? Har Har."**) Lol. Mocking him. Karin was in her room for awhile, soon finally coming out she runs into Kazune right across from her room. (Think of the rooms as Dorms.) Karin suddenly realizing what had happened an hour ago backs off and closes the door to her room. Kazune curious of her actions knocks on her door.

"Karin, Are you okay? You seem to be acting strange..."

"...?! I-I'm fine! I just had to SUDDENLY go to the BATHROOM!"

"Oh..? Okay..."

He backs off and walks down the hall. Karin against the door is still blushing and waiting till he clears the hall.

"Phew... That was close. Also surprising me a bit."

After such an embarrassing moment in a hot spring, what else can you do? He doesn't even remember anyway. Karin building up her courage, stands up and walks down the hall joining the others.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

She smiles with a slight confusion on her face. Kazune-kun however is somewhat suspicious on her actions.

"KARIIIIIINN!"

As suspected Micchi jumps on her hugging her till she can breath no more. Kazune, however. Becomes quite irritated. Pushing him away from her, Karin looks at him with a red face. Understanding to himself, thinking about it. She's cute, he thought so suddenly. She's cute.

"Uh... Well yeah! Let's eat!"

Nervous he was, while Karin didn't notice this, she sits next to him. The two seem to be red and not facing each other, why? It seems to be obvious but not to the others.

"Karin-chan, Kazune-chan. Are you going to eat yet?"

"Oh! Yeah!"

Suddenly stuffing their mouths, they took a glance at each other. Scowling, they speak in unison.

"I'm not gonna lose!"

At the moment of their glances it became a contest. How the hell did this happen? Well you know.

Becoming a race in the hall ways all of a sudden. They enjoy themselves. And so not to be dramatic and all. Kazune trips and falls on Karin.

"Ugh... Kazune-kun, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I feel...--"

Kazune-kun with is eyes wide open remembers exactly what he did to her. His face to his hands turn red, while still being on top of her. Karin suddenly turns red herself.

"Uh... Ah... Um.... I GOTTAGO!"

"....Woh, I feel hot."

Karin just sits on the floor while Kazune heads straight to his room.

"How...How could I do that to her?!"

End. I think I wanna type a new drama. I feel like a drama person right now, I've been reading Fruits Basket. So I think I got that idea all over me. Hope you like this chapter like after so long.


End file.
